Book of Oneshots
by XxXMirokusamaXxX
Summary: Everything is inside Rated M for a reason people! Some may be yaoi and yuri pairings
1. Information

I have been planning on posting stories on here for awhile, I just didn't have the motivation. I have to thank Tsula for the motivation. Instead of clogging up my page with all the oneshots I am making a book of them.

Right now I am working on them, I _might _take requests. it depends on what I am doing at the time and if I have enough motivation to actually write them.

Naruto

Itachi x Reader

Sasuke x Reader

Madara x Reader || **In progress**

Naruto x Reader

Kakashi x Reader

Jiraiya x Reader

Sai x Reader

Sasuke x Itachi{SasuIta}? || In Progress?


	2. Madara

The room was hot, not because of the weather since it was snowing outside. The heat was coming from the actions of the two in the room. The sexual tension had been strong since they had returned from the mission. It seemed that teasing him was not the best idea when on a mission, because he knew that he would not be able to return the teasing until they were finished.

* * *

"I would hope that I am mistaken in thinking that your actions on the mission were by _pure_ accident."

Drawing out the word 'pure' as he pulled you into his lap, his arousal clearly felt. It amused you how easy it was to turn your husband on, and even surprised at how well he could control himself. But that meant for hot, frustrated, and angry sex when you return from the mission.

"It would be a lie to say that it was an accident."

He knew the answer already, before he even asked the question. In your mind, you thought that your teasing would be swept off to the side like it normally was after having a conversation similar to the one at the moment. But Madara wouldn't have for it. So to your surprise, when you felt his hands start to knead your ass. With slightly widened eyes, and a blush you stared at the now smirking Uchiha.

"M-Madara, you know t-that there ar- AH a-are others here." The man clearly knew how to use his hands, as you well knew. While you were speaking he he started bringing your hips up to his, grinding as he did so.

Of course he knew, he had just finished writing down how the mission went when you had walked into his office. At this time of day the compound was thriving with people. Uchiha's and other villagers alike. But that added to the fun.

"Of course. But that means you are going to have to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut."

He really was going to do it. He had never even tried to do something like this before, why now?

While you were busy answering the question in your mind, Madara has taken his hands away from your ass and quickly discarded the jonin jacket that you had worn. Your shirt was soon followed. It wasn't until you felt a hard surface under you that you realized what he had done in your daydreaming.

Jacket and shirt gone. The bandages that you wore to keep your breasts in place was also gone. You looked up at Madara who currently had a kunai between his teeth. Theculprit that had cut the bandages off. He was really serious about this.

* * *

With your pants off and fully naked Madara stood there, watching you. He wondered wether he should fuck you now, tease you as you teased him, or give you oral first. he chose the last two.

Pulling you to the end of the desk and kneeling in front of you, he placed gentle kisses from your knee down until he was very close to your practically dripping core.

"For someone who was complaining about this, you sure are aroused."

You made no move to answer him. To occupied at the feeling of his tongue now draging from your inner thigh to your calf. He was teasing you, you did deserve it though. Deciding that he had enough waiting he buried his face in your core. Teasing the sensitive folds with his tongue. The instant that you felt his tongue there yuor hands shot down buried themselves in his hair and you had to bite your lip to keep from letting out a moan. Madara was talented with his tongue and you were more than greatful for it.

Without realizing it you let out a drawn out moan. Madara pulled away and gave you a look

"I thought you were worried about the others hearing you?" You did,but you couldn't help it. He was just too good with his tongue.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this was short and it had no real (smut) but I just needed to get this out there. I will start another part to this. That part will have the real deal.

Review?


End file.
